Way We Roll
by oatmeal.cookie.luvr
Summary: ANBU Black Ops was a secret society of men and women who strive to protect Konoha's secrets. Now they're little better than mall cops; that is, until a major drug dealer known as Orochimaru shows up. AU. NaruHina, ShikaTema, SasuSaku, NejiTen, KibaInoCh
1. Chapter 1

[A/N: New story! I couldn't find any inspiration for my other story, _the LEAF Files_, so I made a new one! Maahahahahaha! *coughs*]

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto. Nope, nu-uh, _nada_.

* * *

**(Anonymous POV)**

"No, no, no, please…" The bent figure crouched on the ground, his face twisted in fear and agony. "Spare me, I beg of you… I have a family…. Children! Please, please, please, stop…" He wore a wrinkled brown suit accompanied by a wrinkled brown tie. His round head was fringed with graying brown hair, leaving a patch of shiny skin visible at its peak. A few feet away lay a—you guessed it—brown leather briefcase. He was, to all appearances and certainly to the random passerby, a struggling but obviously average businessman.

The man pleaded at the feet of a tall, dark shape. A beam of sudden moonlight revealed the shape as another man, whose face was hidden by a mask formed like a hawk. On his body hung a black leather jacket and dark jeans, accompanied by what looked like an empty sword sheath strapped to his long back. Around his waist was a black utility belt to which was attached a small pouch and two very lethal-looking daggers. Unsheathed was a long hand-and-a-half katana that, in traditional Eastern style, had no hilt. As quickly as it had come, the light of the moon disappeared as another cloud passed over its source, canceling any further observation of the shadowy man.

"I'll do whatever you want…" the former continued, wringing his small, pudgy hands helplessly. "Just, please, please, don't hurt me…"

His audience opened his mouth to speak. His voice was low but sang with the strength and beauty of a thousand birds. "Spare me your groveling, Hiraguchi Nuru. All I want is information and you are going to give me it."

Hiraguchi almost collapsed with relief. "Yes, yes, of course," he rambled. "What do you want?"

The masked man shifted ever so slightly, causing the shadows to form a twisted sort of smile on his mask. "You're a smart man, Hiraguchi-san. I'm sure you know all types of things." His eyes, although hidden, seemed to flick towards Hiraguchi's forgotten briefcase. Hiraguchi bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Where is the headquarters of Akatsuki? More importantly, what are the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi?"

Hiraguchi told him.

When he was finished, his assailant lowered his sword somewhat and sheathed it. Hiraguchi nearly smiled at his liberation. "We won't see each other again, Hiraguchi-san." He frowned and felt a faint sense of apprehension. The man in front of him slowly removed his left glove from his hand and clenched it lightly in the opposite. "You see, I just can't let a nasty little drug dealer like you out on the streets." Hiraguchi's Adam's apple bobbed on his clammy neck. He twitched as a bright blue light began to gather around the man's left hand. From the blinding light came a sound he had never really quite heard before—it was almost like… but no…

"You understand, right?" It was the last thing Hiraguchi heard.

_~owari_


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: My internet went off the deep end today, so practically all I did today was write. And clean my room. But it's back, baby, and I'm on a roll! Enjoy this new chapter!]

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto. Nope, nu-uh, _nada_.

* * *

**(Sakura's POV)**

"I just don't understand it," I confessed to my blue-eyed partner. "I can never find any clothes that are the exact shade of pick as my hair. You would think it wouldn't be that hard!"

Ino reclined against her chair, pushing it back to rest on two feet. "It's not like you can to anything about it," she pointed out, twirling a lock of blonde hair between her fingers. "You just have a rather unfortunate color of hair."

"It's very frustrating. The only other color that doesn't make me look like I'm stupid is green, and _that_ makes me look somebody's freaking lawn!" I gestured wildly, nearly knocking over my coffee.

"Try red."

"Eh?! Ino-pig, have you finally gone off the deep end?"

"She's _been_ off the deep end," drawled a voice behind me. I turned around to see a tall guy who, quite frankly, looked exactly like a pineapple with his brown hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Shikamaru!~" Ino cried, leaning forward on her chair with a _thump_. "You're so cruel! You know perfectly well that I am completely sane! Right, Temari?" Ino addressed Shikamaru's blonde partner, Temari.

"Ano…" said Temari uncomfortably. She looked away; the new girl, she really didn't want to get in the middle of Shikamaru and Ino.

"See? She totally agrees with me!"

"That's not agreeing, you troublesome woman."

"EH?!?!?!?!?! What's that you're mumbling about, Shikamaru?~" I watched, amused, as Ino set about interrogating Shikamaru. He and Ino had been friends since childhood; it was something that happened when your fathers were best friends. Entertained as I was, I couldn't help but wince when Ino began pulling on her friend's hair and tugging at his cheeks.

"Temari-san, help me~" Shikamaru begged, reaching a hand out toward his partner. I hid a smile as Temari blushed and shook her head vigorously.

Tearing my gaze away from my friends' antics, I surveyed the café we were relaxing in. It was a sure enough cute place, decorated in a sort of Tuscan theme with lots of warmish, brownish, maroonish, creamish colors. Known as the Café de Konoha, it was a favorite of ours.

I started as a something vibrated against my hip. Extracting the small, black phone-looking box, I hmphed and held it up for Ino to see. "Ino-pig, come on. We've got a mission."

"Another one already? But I'm so tired…" whined Ino.

"Hurry up already, will you?" I said, already halfway out the door.

"Ch-chotto matte!" she yelled, quickly sliding out of her seat and sprinted ti my side. Ino turned and gave a small wave to a bemused Temari and a distant Shikamaru before following me across the street. "So where is it this time?" she inquired.

"Seventh Street. Supposedly it's another kidnapping," I answered briskly, ducking into a nearby dark alley.

Ino rolled her eyes. "My God, what's wrong with human men? What compels them to steal sweet young girls?" I shrugged as we emerged into the next street, blinking in the sudden sun.

"Can't imagine why," I told her in a sarcastic tone. She mock-glared at me and I let a small giggle escape from my lips.

"Maybe they're just lonely."

I snorted.

"They need fashion advice?"

"Not likely, Ino-pig."

"They need volunteers to test out a new shampoo?"

"Only you, Ino." It was just my luck I'd gotten such a talkative partner.

We halted at the stoplight. Ino turned to me: "Then what, Forehead? I won't rest until I get an answer!"

As the light across the street changed from a red hand to a green walker, I replied, "Maybe they're just stupid men with stupid ideas."

"…" Ino and I joined the crowd waiting to cross the street. "Hm. Maybe."

"All men are stupid," I concluded. "This is why I don't date, Ino-pig."

Ino tossed her head and winked at a male passerby. "Personally I think you need to get out more."

"What? I get out plenty!" We turned left.

"You call that plenty!"

"Enough!" I said loudly. We stood in front of our destination. I observed the small brick building. Maybe it used to be some sort off small business. Several windows had been boarded up, and the door had no doorknob. I nodded toward the hole in the door: "Someone probably stole and sold it on eBAy."

"Brilliant, my dear Watson," deadpanned Ino.

"Who are you calling Watson? I'M Holmes."

"What?!" Ino screeched. "How wrong you are, Forehead."

"I prefer to think I'm right."

"No way!!" she answered loudly. Up above I saw a curtain move in a window.

I gestured up at Ino. She nodded in acknowledgement. Leaning towards her, I whispered, "I think they heard you." Ino rolled her eyes again.

"All the better. I love giving my enemies a good head start," said Ino. She pulled a mask decorated like a monkey from her purse and placed it on her face.

It was my turn to roll my eyes as I did the same (my mask, however, was shaped like a cat). "Only you, Ino-pig." She grinned and motioned at me to do the honors.

I kicked the door open.

* * *

**(Temari's POV)**

I watched, bemused, as Ino half-turned and gave a little wave before racing off to catch up with Sakura.

"God, they're so troublesome," yawned my partner.

I hit him on the head. "Ino's good for Sakura. She needs to lighten up." At that moment, my cell phone went off; the words _'Light up, light up, as if you have a choice' _played before a tomato-red me answered. "Talk to me."

"_I hate when you say that_," said the caller. Her voice was fairly husky for a woman. _"No greeting, nothing."_

"Tenten, please. Get to the point."

"_Okay, okay. Neji's having an identity crisis. He's drunk and dancing on top of the bar."_ In the background I heard wolf whistles.

"Why did you go to a bar at-," I paused and checked my watch- "3 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"_He needed a pick-me-up."_ Tenten didn't elaborate.

"What do you need?" I asked, glancing regretfully at my latte.

There was a moment of silence. _"I need you to bring Shikamaru. Have him pretend to be Neji's boyfriend or something, I dunno."_

"His _boyfriend_?"

"_Why else do you think he hasn't been booed off the table yet? Hey, get off me you hooligan!" _There was a yelp and a crash. _"So, yeah. I need help."_

I was still giggling over the whole 'Neji's boyfriend' thing. "Can I bring a camera?"

"_Sure. Just come down."_

"What bar?" I asked.

"_The Moonstone. Do you know it?"_

"Yeah. We'll be there in 5"

"_You better," _Tenten warned as she hung up.

I glanced at Shikamaru. His head was facedown on the table, buried in his arms. "Wake up, you lazy bum," I said, gulping down the rest of my latte.

Shikamaru raised his head up slightly. "Nani?"

"We've got a mission," I told him softly. He perked up a little as I stood up.

"What is it?"

"Saving Neji."

_~owari_

_

* * *

_

[A/N: Yes, I know, nothing has really happened yet. This is more of a filler chapter so you can get used to the plotline... The next one is filler too... but less so! Then, ja!]


End file.
